Lightning Squadron
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War See also: GaW Military Units Lightning Squadron, an elite recon unit formed at the start of the Clone Wars, carries out risky and unusual scouting missions during which it provokes hostilities in order to gather intelligence on its opponents. As part of the 91st Reconnaissance Corps of the Grand Army of the Republic, Lightning Squadron was set up to handle special recon assignments. The group consisted of 10 clones and their AT-RTs, and it could be subdivided into two lances (Squads) of five. The squadron's first action came at Herdessa, six days after the Battle of Geonosis. Lightning Squadron located a weak point in the Confederacy's battle line, and its AT-RTs raided the MTT housing the central control computer, temporarily shutting down all Battle Droids and allowing the Republic's 121st Regiment to roll past the enemy's heavy artillery. At the Battle of Muunilinst, Lightning Squadron led three other AT-RT recon squads into the capital city, harassing IG-86 Sentinel Droids and preventing an organized response while the Republic's main force surrounded the stronghold of The InterGalactic Banking Clan. At the Battle of Daalang, Lightning Squadron penetrated the energy shield protecting the Separatists' antiorbital mass driver cannon, used their AT-RTs to sprint past Droid defenses and destroy the shield generator, and escaping before the orbiting Star Destroyer Eliminator unleashed its bombardment. Lightning Squadron sometimes undertakes missions directly for Mace Windu and other Jedi Generals. Late in the war, it helps enforce the Siege of Saleucami before the squad's transfer to Kashyyyk, where the issuance of Order 66 ushers in a new era for all clone units. As the Grand Army is segmented into both the Imperial Army and the Stormtrooper Corps, Lightning Squadron remains an army unit attached to the 91st Recon Corps. Lightning Squadron, now in pursuit of the Empire's enemies, gains new fame from its success in uncovering hidden Rebel bases. The squadron probes Rebel defenses in order to provoke a counterattack, thereby gaining intelligence on the Rebel's position and armaments. Once Lightning Squadron has assessed the Rebel base's defenses, the main army moves in and destroys the base. Methods Although officially a recon unit, Lightning Squadron sees more action than many dedicated combat divisions. Like all recon squads, its primary task is to gather combat intelligence, including data on enemy composition, capabilities, and movements, as well as any geographic or environmental factors that could come into play during an attack. Lightning Squadron almost always operates ahead of the main army, often well past the point where help could arrive if things turn sour. The members of Lightning Squadron are expert trackers and survivalists, fully capable of foot recon in situations in which their AT-RTs are impractical. They have extensive training in linguistics and anthropology, allowing them to befriend native guides who can show them shortcuts. The squadron can be deployed alongside other recon units in a patchwork pattern to cover a battlefield zone. Among their most critical scouting duties is to identify all potential routes into friendly territory that could be exploited by an enemy during a sneak attack. Recon units sometimes are called to serve in an offensive capacity, and no one receives more such orders than Lightning Squadron. The squad is adept at raids on lightly protected targets where surprise is the key element. More typical operations involve skirmish engagements in which the squadron harasses the leading edge of an opposing force, destroys enemy recon units, and prevents incursions. In a defensive capacity, Lightning Squadron is trained to provide fire support for the main army. Its primary role in these situations is to counteract enemy breakthroughs. Although Lightning Squadron's casualty rate is higher than average for recon squads in the 91st, they consider themselves the equal of any special-missions force. On that count, the squad's success rate rivals that of the best commando units. New challenges prompt Lightning Squadron to incorporate other Vehicles into their lineup- including the armored AT-PT and the 74-Z Speeder Bike- but the AT-RT remains the squad's mainstay throughout the Galactic Civil War. AT-RTs can run at speeds of up to 70 kilometers per hour, and squadron members often push the machines to their limits. Armaments on an AT-RT include a Repeating Blaster Cannon and a Mortar Launcher, making the Vehicle an effective anti-infantry platform that also can destroy light armored Vehicles. Against opposing troopers or Battle Droids, the members of Lightning Squadron use the inertia of their AT-RTs as a weapon in itself, crashing into formations and using chaos, speed, and overlapping fire to compensate for their Vehicles' lack of armor. Missions Lightning Squadron operates in a gray zone in which the enemy's size, location, and intentions are murky. The squadron works in conjunction with a much larger mainline army, probing the enemy line for intel on the composition of frontline forces or to discover an unguarded path into the heart of a hostile camp. The squadron's tools are speed and stealth, but it also maintains regular communications with a battlefield operations contact attached to the main force. Lightning Squadron differs from other recon units in its self-sufficient combat capacity. Commanders treat it as a reserve asset to be deployed in situations requiring quick strikes and stealthy tactics. For example, the squadron might first scout an unguarded tunnel that leads to an opposing field headquarters. It might then be ordered to charge in, kill the field commander, and withdraw before the enemy has a chance to respond. When fighting infantry units, Lightning Squadron functions as mounted cavalry. It uses speed and a higher line of sight to decimate enemy forces, and squad members' full-body armor protects them from glancing shots. An enduring image from Clone Wars holomedia depicts a Lightning Squadron soldier charging into a cluster of Droids, Blaster Pistols in each hand, while the AT-RT's foot-triggered laser cannon spits out darts of fire. Rank Structure Lightning Squadron is a reconnaissance unit attached to an army group. As such, its structure changed little in the transition from Republic to Empire, with the exception of its semi-integration into the Stormtrooper Corps during the Galactic Civil War. During the Clone Wars, new recruits in Lightning Squadron came from the top members of other recon squads, although positions were offered only after the death of an existing member. The 10 soldiers of Lightning Squadron are commanded by a Lieutenant, with two Sergeants leading each five-person lance. A Brevet Corporal is second-in-command of each lance. Within the army's hierarchy, Lightning Squadron is subordinate to its company's Captain, its battalion's Lieutenant Colonel, its regiment's Colonel, its legion's Senior Commander, and its corp's commanding officer (Marshall Commander Neyo during the Clone Wars). Still, the units fame allows it an unusual degree of autonomy. Although Lightning Squadron members don't receive perks beyond those enjoyed by other service members, they consider the respect of their peers to be compensation enough. After the founding of the Empire, Lightning Squadron remains attached to the Imperial Army despite the continued presence of clones in the unit's ranks. By the time of the Galactic Civil War, members of the scout trooper division of the Stormtrooper Corps begin to serve with Lightning Squadron, and the unit takes on a floating status in which it is assigned to different branches of command depending on mission goals.